


Perdue

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, La Belle et la Bête | Beauty and the Beast
Genre: Ambiguïté/Folie, Angst, Gen, Guro, Personnage brisé
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elle est perdue, elle va mourir, plus rien n'a d'importance désormais... elle est perdue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perdue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dauphin noire](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dauphin+noire).



La belle s'installa à table en tremblant. Le silence dans le palais était tellement immense. Il semblait vide, abandonné, et malgré les lumières qui semblaient s'allumer par magie partout où elle se trouvait, les pièces étaient tellement grandes qu'elle devait plisser les yeux pour percer les ombres dès que la nuit tombait sur le parc. La poussière envahissait toute pièce, sauf ses appartements, qui étaient toujours rutilants, bien qu'elle n'y fasse pas de ménage et qu'elle n'y voit jamais un domestique.

Le repas devant elle était fastueux, comme tous les jours, tous les soirs, depuis qu'elle était prisonnière. La Bête voulait sans doute l'engraisser pour mieux la dévorer, plus tard. Un long frisson la parcourut quand elle sentit la large présence derrière elle, dans l'ombre. La Bête s'avança et la regarda manger, comme tous les soirs. Il était vêtu d'un splendide pourpoint et drapé dans une longue cape, mais ses atours ne cachaient rien de sa forme hideuse, déformée, inhumaine. La Belle cachait sa peur, et mangeait, silencieuse, soucieuse de ne pas l'énerver.

Elle se voyait déjà dévorée, ouverte, saignée comme un cochon sur le sol de pierre du palais, son sang tiède se répandant dans la fourrure grise du monstre. Elle ravala un sanglot et but son vin à longue gorgée, croisant un instant le regard de la Bête. Ses yeux étaient doux, mais un tel monstre ne pouvait pas faire preuve de compassion, elle était perdue, jamais elle ne reverrait son père, ses frères, ses sœurs, elle s'était livrée à un monstre et était perdue à jamais entre ses griffes. 

Un frisson, encore, quand la Bête se mit à lui parler, doucement, s'inquiétant de son bien-être, du repas, de son sommeil. Belle répondait rapidement, sans le regarder, jamais, de peur d'éclater en sanglot à sa vue, de provoquer sa fureur, et de mourir sous ses griffes. Elle était perdue, perdue à jamais.


End file.
